


Happy Family

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: What Lies Beneath [Art] [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Fanart, M/M, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been trying to find a decent base picture to use for a family edit and I finally found one today! :D I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, especially the little bear.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to find a decent base picture to use for a family edit and I finally found one today! :D I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, especially the little bear.


End file.
